Sundae Surprise
by Vegorott
Summary: Some people like to eat sundaes out of a bowl, others would rather have it eaten off of them. Warning: Lemon. GirikoxJustin and Giriko's cursing.


Warning: Rant, you can skip;

So I discovered the difference between a request and a challenge and the Lord knows that I can not resist a challenge the moment it is given. I was having a conversation with someone on here and the person stated that I could not write a good lemon. Me? Not be able to write a good lemon? My ego is showing more than Black-Star's right now, but I could write a damn good lemon if I wanted to. I know I said I wasn't going into this field ever again, but when I am told I can not do something, I am going to do it and prove that person wrong. A challenge has been issued and I will prove victorious!

That's enough of my little rant, pardon me. Now for the actual story. Here is a Giriko and Justin lemon.

P.S. Cronicpenguin, you asked for a part three in Soap Suds, I hope this is good enough for you..

Real warning: Tiz a lemon between two men and I'm not giving away what happens, you can probably guess it the first paragraph in anyways.

* * *

Justin hummed softly to himself and tapped his bare feet against the tiled floor as he waited for the microwave to go off. He opened the bottle of chocolate syrup and set it down next to a bowel of cherries. The young man heard the three beeps of the microwave and he walked over to the machine, still humming. Justin pulled the large container of ice cream out of the microwave, he was called crazy for cooking his ice cream before scooping it out but he thought he was a genius. Who wants to break a spoon or take more effort than necessary to get the ice cream out of the container? The guillotine set the container on the counter and started scooping the ice cream out of it and into a bowel with an ice cream scooper. He froze when he saw a hand reach around him and grab the can of whip cream.

"I was going to use that." Justin stated and continued his scooping. The music that had been blasting in his ears stopped when the person behind him pulled his earphones out of his ears.

"I hate it when you wear those damn earphones." Justin chuckled at the other person's statement and heard the whip cream being squirted out.

"It's who I am." The young man said and set his spoon down.

"Whatever you say, priest."

"You know it's true, Giri."

"Giriko. I am Giriko."

"And I'm Justin." The smaller man grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezed some of it on the ice cream.

"Alright, alright, I get it. No more 'priest' comments, but maybe if you changed your outfit it'd be a little easier on me." Justin turned around at the sound of the whip cream being used again.

"There is nothing wrong with what I wear and stop eating all of the whip cream, I would like some of it for my ice cream." Justin grabbed the bottom of the can and tried to pull it away from the older man, but Giriko kept his grip.

"I'm not eating the whole thing." The saw protested and pulled the can back. The two went back and forth several times until Giriko's finger slipped and ended up squirted whip cream all over Justin's face. "Oops." Giriko chuckled. "You have a little-" The larger man removed some whip cream from Justin's nose with a finger and put in his mouth.

"I hate you." Justin stated.

"Give it five minutes." Giriko stepped forward and pressed his and Justin's lips together. The young man was shocked from the sudden contact and stumbled back, his lower back being pushed against the counter. He used one hand to move his back away from the counter's painful edge and had the other move Giriko back by his chest.

"What was that for?" Justin asked, breathless.

"I'm hungry." Giriko growled and licked off some whip cream from the blonde's cheek.

"There's plenty of ice...oh." Justin felt himself heat up from embarrassment. He hated when he was clueless sometimes, you'd think after being with Giriko for so long he'd understand at least a little bit more.

"There is plenty." The saw chuckled, attacking the younger man's neck.

"I...uh..." Justin's breath hitched when Giriko nipped at a sensitive part on his neck. The guillotine swallowed as Giriko licked off the rest of the whip cream from his face. Justin took several gasps before realizing something, he was done being the clueless one. He was done being the one held down and used. He is a man. He is strong and he isn't going just lay down and take it anymore. He deserves to have some fun as well. "Bedroom, now." He ordered. Giriko gave him a raised eyebrow before getting a light tap on the cheek of encouragement.

"It's about damn time." Giriko smirked before walking off.

"I still want my sundae." Justin said to himself and gathered all of the sweets he had spread out on the table. "Lord forgive me for what I am about to do." The blonde, with his arms full, went over to his bedroom. "You might want to look away for a while." He said to the ceiling before walking in.

"You did not just tell me to get in here so you could still have your ice cream?" Giriko muttered when he noticed everything Justin was carrying. Justin didn't say anything and gently laid everything out on the bed the saw was laying on. "You kinky little bastard." Giriko chuckled and grabbed the guillotine as he was putting the bowel of cherries down.

"You just got cherry juice all over the blanet!" Justin snapped when he found himself pinned to the bed.

"We're gonna wash the sheets anyways." Giriko said with a large grin.

"Really Giri-" Justin was cut off by lips being pressed against his smaller man wrapped his arms around Giriko's neck and kissing back harshly, showing that he wasn't going to be submissive. He wasn't-

Justin gasped when the saw rubbed his hand between his thighs...okay, maybe he would be a little submissive. He let out a whine of protest when Giriko moved his hand away to begin undoing the buttons on Justin's robe.

"You should consider tanning." Giriko commented as he ran his hand along Justin's pale chest.

"I don't tan, I burn and become whiter." Justin stated.

"Excuses, excuses." The saw reached across the bed and grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"What are you doing?" The younger man asked.

"Darkening you up." Justin hissed at the coldness of the chocolate syrup that landed on the upper part of his stomach.

"Cold." He whimpered.

"It's been in the fridge all day." Giriko stated and used his tongue to clean off the chocolate, going back over it a second time to make sure he got all of it. Justin bit his lip to prevent a moan from coming out when the saw squirted more chocolate on one of his nipples. Giriko lapped up the chocolate again, swirling his tongue around the tip until it got nice and stiff. Justin found his heart racing already and he was already losing the battle he was trying to win for pushed himself up and flipped himself and Giriko so he was now sitting on the larger man's stomach.

"I'm not giving up that easily." Justin said, slipping off his robe completely and then tearing off Giriko's shirt. He was surprised that the saw wasn't fighting back as he grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup. The guillotine held the bottle upside down over Giriko's chest and squeezed the bottle harder than necessary. The top of the bottle popped off, spilling chocolate all over Giriko. Justin slapped a hand down in pure reflex and ended up with a chocolate covered hand. "Well that didn't work." He sighed.

"No shit Sherlock." Giriko said and sat up. Justin was pinned down again with his stomach on the mattress this time.

"You're getting chocolate all over my back!" Justin snapped, feeling Giriko pressed against him.

"It's all over my chest, so I guess we're even." The saw leaned back and ran his tongue along Justin's spine, stopping at the younger man's neck and giving it a quick kiss. Justin turned himself around and slammed his and Giriko's mouth together, forcing his tongue in so he could taste the chocolate the other man's been eating. Giriko didn't allow Justin's dominance for long and soon took over the kiss. Justin ran his hand over Giriko's chest, covering his hand in even more chocolate. When they parted for air, the younger man put his hand to his swollen lips and licked off some of the chocolate. "Such a tease." Giriko chuckled, throwing the now empty bottle of chocolate aside and quickly getting the whip cream while Justin cleaned off most of his hand.

"Wait, I'm getting chocolate all over the sheets." Justin sat up and saw the large spot of chocolate where he had been laying at. He turned himself around, leaning his back against Giriko's chest. "That's going to be such a pain to clean." He sighed.

"That's not really what you need to worry about." Giriko took the bottle of whip cream, stuck the end of it into the front of Justin's pants and squirted.

"Giriko! I like these pants!" Justin snapped and slapped the saw's hand away.

"Again, not what you need to be worrying about right now." The younger man let out a yelp as he was forced on to his back again, about to yell at Giriko about how messy the sheets were going to be if they kept this up but when the saw started to undo the button to his pants, his thoughts went elsewhere.

"W-Wait, Giriko." Justin hated himself for his stutter.

"Nope." Giriko slipped off the smaller man's pants and boxers in one movement. Justin hissed from the sudden coldness on his lower half. He felt his cheeks heat up from being exposed and he crossed his legs to cover himself, turning over to his knees a moment later. "Justin." Giriko said with annoyance. The saw jumped across the bed and landed on Justin's back, pressing his chest against it once more. "You're not being fun."

"Apparently I'm being fun enough." Justin muttered when he felt something hard poking into his lower back.

"You're not even participating." Giriko stated as he rubbed his hand down the blonde's stomach.

"Not participating!?" Justin snapped and turned himself around. "Look at us. You have chocolate on your chest, on my back and there is whip cream melting on my crouch. Which, by the way, is very uncomfortable and this is all because I decided to bring the items in."

"Could you repeat that? All I heard was 'fuck me Giriko'."

"Dear Lord Death could we ever have a serious conversation?" Justin sighed.

"Justin. We're on a bed. You're naked, I'm shirtless and we're both covered in chocolate and whip cream. Seriousness just flew out the window screaming 'what the fuck'."

"I'm in a relationship with an immature idiot." Justin stated and plopped down flat on the bed, giving up on trying to keep the sheets clean.

"But you love the sex." Giriko chuckled and straddled the smaller man's hips.

"Lord forgive me for saying this, but yes I do." Justin grabbed Giriko's head and slammed their lips together, running his hands through the saw's hair. Justin pulled his hands away from Giriko's head and placed them on his chocolate covered chest, trailing his hands down and around to the larger man's chest, dragging chocolate all over his upper half. Giriko figured that it was Justin's way of getting revenge for getting chocolate on his back, so he took one of his hands, rubbed it on his own stomach to get it covered and pressed it against Justin's chest, leaving a brown hand print. "I hate you." Justin muttered against Giriko's lips.

"And I'm a perfect angel." The guillotine rolled his eyes and parted, putting a finger into the waistband of Giriko's pants and tugged.

"You're wearing too much for my liking, demon." Justin said with a smirk.

"You're wish is my command, angel." Giriko removed his belt and took his time doing so, slowly unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them. Justin got impatient and grabbed the saw's pants with both hands and pulled them down with the boxers as he kissed Giriko again. They were sitting up on their knees and kissing for a moment before Giriko parted to kick off his shoes and socks and removed his pants and boxers completely, leaving both of them naked on the messy bed. Giriko leaned his back against the back of the bed and Justin sat on his thighs. The younger man kissed the bottom of Giriko's neck before licking up some of the chocolate on Giriko's chest. The larger man relaxed himself to the consistent stokes of Justin's tongue on his chest until Justin decided to give one of his nipples a nip. He had gone too far and it was now his turn. "Are you still uncomfortable?" Giriko asked Justin as he gently pushed the younger man back.

"What?" Justin asked, not understanding what the saw was talking about.

"I bet this doesn't help." Giriko had the can of whip cream in his hand and with a devilish smile, squirted plenty of it on Justin's groin.

"Giriko!" Justin shivered from the cold.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."Giriko rested himself between Justin's legs, grinning at Justin's aroused member before licking the tip of it.

"Don't do that." Justin groaned, his heart rate increasing.

Giriko only chuckled and ran his tongue along the younger man's length, hearing a moan that was unable to be held back. With several more teasing licks at the base, Giriko put the top of the member into his mouth and Justin gasped. The saw took more of Justin and hummed, the vibrations tracing along the member and up the guillotine's spine. Justin jerked his hips forward and was held down by Giriko's hand on his thighs as he started to suck. Justin bit his lip to hold back his sounds as Giriko swirled his tongue around the tip before going back down more than bobbed his head several more times before removing the member from his mouth. Justin let out a whine of protest as Giriko pulled away and reached across the bed for the small end table.

"That was the first time you've done that." Justin commented as Giriko pulled out a small bottle.

"Decided to try something different tonight." Giriko popped open the cap of the bottle. "You did." He said with a wink.

"Told you I could be fun."

"I never doubted you." The saw chuckled and covered his fingers with the contents of the bottle with a label that read 'lube'. Justin let out a small gasp when one of Giriko's fingers entered his rear, a feeling that he was sure he would never get completely used to, no matter how many times it happened. Giriko waited for Justin to nod before putting a second finger in, stretching out the younger man. He slipped in a third finger in a moment later and felt the tips of them brush against something.

"Right there!" Justin cried out, showing that Giriko had defiantly done the right thing. The saw removed his hand and slicked himself up good, making sure to use plenty of the lube, not wanting to hear Justin complain about him not using enough later. Giriko thought that you were still taking a dick up the ass and no amount of lube was going to change the fact that it was going to hurt at least a little at first. Giriko wiped the extra lube on his hands on the sheets before picking Justin up by the bottom of his thighs and slowly sliding himself into Justin. He let out a grunt from the tightness and heat that surrounded him and he waited for a sign from Justin to continue. One thing he's learned from Justin was patience...to a degree.

When he got his nod of approval, Giriko pulled out a little bit and pushed back in slowly. Taking his time to let Justin adjust more and to let this last longer than usual so he could prove he wasn't that selfish to the younger man. Justin let out a moan that sounded like 'more' and gripped the sheets tightly. Giriko spread Justin's legs out farther and thrusted hard several times before slipping his hands under Justin's back and sitting him up. The younger man grabbed Giriko's shoulder and dug his nails into the skin as he forced himself down to match Giriko's thrusts, letting out little groans as they continued their fast pace together. Justin tilted his head back and let out a loud cry when Giriko slammed into a bundle of nerves. The saw leaned forward and nipped at Justin's neck, hearing a low groan of pleasure come from his partner. They didn't last long. Justin was the first one to come, getting his seed all over their chests and after a couple more thrusts Giriko came inside of Justin with a moan of his own. Giriko pulled out of Justin and the two collapsed beside each other on the bed, breathing heavily.

"We're a mess." Giriko chuckled a moment later and looked over at Justin, seeing the man had his eyes closed. "Justin?"

"Shut up, I'm pulling a you and trying to nap." Justin stated with his eyes still shut.

"You usually want a shower afterwards. Don't you want to take one with me?" Giriko asked with a raised eyebrow. He got his response when he was hit in the face with a pillow.

"We didn't use the ice cream or cherries." Justin commented and Giriko looked at the ice cream that had magically managed to stay sitting up.

"Maybe later. I've always wondered what chocolate ice cream tasted like off of your back." The saw said with a chuckled and got hit with another pillow.

"I hate you." Justin said with an arm over his eyes.

"I hate you too." Giriko leaned over Justin and gave the younger man a kiss before allowing himself to doze off as well, not seeing the small smile on Justin's lips.

* * *

Now I want ice cream...

I feel like I have won this challenge. I can write a good lemon if I want to.

I just realized people are going to be asking for more lemons now...shit...damn my ego!


End file.
